


How To...

by ciju clytaemnestra (SeinnyaShizuka), Hyuuzu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: #TAKABURC, M/M, Romance, fumaken - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/ciju%20clytaemnestra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento selalu menjadi orang yang pertama untuk meminta maaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To...

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone (c) Johnny's and Associates  
> #TAKABURC How To... (c) Hyuuzu & ciju clytaemnestra

Fuma merapikan masker yang menutupi wajah dan tudung _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala, kemudian menapakkan kaki memasuki gerbong kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai itu—tatapannya langsung beredar untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, sebelum diam-diam terkesiap dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang sudah ditempati beberapa orang. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, duduk persis di hadapan sosok itu.

Fuma mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mencoba menatap sosok di depannya ini; meski mengenakan kacamata dan masker, rambut yang jatuh tanpa _hair spray_ sama sekali, dan tas tangan hitam besar di pangkuan. Nakajima Kento, duduk di sana nampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran orang di depannya.

Kereta mulai bergerak.

Dua detik kemudian, Kento akhirnya mendongak; bertahun-tahun menghadapi paparazzi membuat ia mampu merasakan tatapan intens pada dirinya dengan cepat—dan kilat matanya menunjukkan rasa terkejut yang sama. Namun ia hanya memandang Fuma dengan tatapan datar, sebelum kembali memandang layar ponselnya.

Fuma merasa sakit di suatu tempat di dadanya; sebelum ia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tentu saja. Setelah pertengkaran besar tiga hari yang lalu hanya karena—bahkan ia tidak begitu ingat penyebabnya—ditutup dengan “aku sudah benci dengan kepalsuanmu, Nakajima!” dan Kento yang terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan Fuma sendirian yang baru menyadari bahwa kata-katanya barusan sudah kelewatan—

Ia sangat bersyukur tidak ada arahan yang mendekatkan mereka dari fotografer selama pemotretan untuk Duet saat itu. Dan ia masih dapat mengingat wajah-wajah kebingungan dari Shori, Sou dan Mari ketika mereka berdua, yang biasanya, setidaknya bertukar lambaian pada satu sama lain, kini berpisah tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan sama sekali.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama bagi Fuma setelah setahun lebih resmi bersama—secara _backstreet_ tentunya—untuk menghabiskan malam tanpa sebuah pesanpun, baik e-mail maupun Line, apalagi telepon, dari Kento. Fuma berharap Kento akan mengajaknya bicara hari berikutnya, atau mungkin sebuah pesan singkat di Line—seperti biasanya. Dan, yah, mungkin akan mengenyampingkan pertengkaran mereka, atau mungkin, membahasnya—tapi sampai dua hari berikutnya, tidak ada apapun.

Fuma merasa bodoh berharap semua akan tetap seperti biasa, berharap bahwa Kento akan melupakannya begitu saja. Orang yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu bukan robot.

Dan perlahan bayangan Kento akan menyatakan kelelahannya menghadapi dirinya, dan mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka—menghantui.

Ia tahu, _mungkin_ di sini ia yang salah, tapi ...

Sekian puluh menit kemudian dan Fuma masih berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke layar ponsel di depannya, yang sebenarnya cukup sia-sia, dan ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk memilih duduk persis di hadapan Kento; sebelum kereta berhenti. Ekor mata Fuma dapat menangkap Kento yang perlahan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Dan Fuma tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki dirinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kento turun dari kereta.

Langkah pemuda itu begitu cepat hingga Fuma hampir-hampir harus berlari untuk mengejar; sebelum ketika sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang lagi di sekitar mereka, Kento tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

Sontak Fuma menghentikan langkahnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata berbingkai kacamata di depannya kini, sebelum ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum suara datar namun tajam muncul dari yang lebih tua.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Fuma? Ini bukan daerah rumahmu. Daerahmu masih beberapa stasiun lagi.”

“Aku tahu.”

Kento mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik jam tangannya sekilas. “Ini sudah larut. Mungkin yang tadi adalah kereta terakhir.”

Fuma menelan ludah. “... aku tahu.”

Kento hanya terdiam di tempatnya, ekspresi tetap datar; sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Fuma.

Yang ditinggalkan, ragu sejenak, tidak yakin atas keputusan yang ia pilih; dan perlahan ikut melangkahkan kakinya.

Semoga Kento tidak akan melaporkannya ke polisi sebagai penguntit setelah ini.

* * *

 

Sou selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di kantor apabila mereka ada kegiatan khusus. Dan bukan suatu fenomena aneh lagi ketika irisnya melihat Fuma mendekatinya dengan wajah seperti orang kekurangan tidur—bukan, bukan karena kebiasaan anehnya yang lebih bisa berkonsentrasi di malam hari untuk hal belajar.

Seperti—depresi?

Untuk seseorang yang sering di _bully_ Fuma, Sou sudah hapal dengan ekspresi rekan kerjanya ini.

“Kamu kenapa?”

Fuma, yang tampaknya memiliki jadwal kuliah siang pada hari ini, menggeleng pelan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di samping Sou. Sebuah jurnal yang belakangan ini Sou lihat seperti belahan jiwa Fuma, ia posisikan menutupi wajahnya. Namun, gerutuan samar masih terdengar jelas bagi Sou.

Sou mengangkat bahu, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan untuk yang kedua kali ketika Kento datang berbarengan dengan Shori.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari—iris Fuma menatap tajam Kento yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Shori dan Sou.

* * *

 Semenjak ia dan Kento putus kontak, pekerjaannya tidaklah berbeda dari seorang _stalker._ Pemandangan punggung Kento di antara lautan manusia lain yang tengah mengantri untuk menggunakan fasilitas umum adalah hal lumrah, dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan rumah Kento hingga dua jam di tengah kegelapan malam seperti orang  gila adalah hal yang membuatnya mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Fuma jadi takut sendiri—jika situasi ini masih berlanjut hingga sebulan kedepan, atau lebih, mungkin ia bisa jadi gila dan menculik Kento, atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh laki-laki depresi putus cinta yang sering Fuma baca di laman internet (ia bahkan bertanya-tanya, kenapa berita tidak penting semacam itu bisa masuk internet dan dikategorikan sebagai _berita_?). Entahlah.

Apabila Fuma adalah penguntit, maka Kento yang sekarang bagaikan elang yang matanya tajam, siap mencari mangsa. Dalam hal ini, mata Kento telah terlatih untuk jadi lebih awas akan keberadaan Fuma yang menurutnya lebih berbahaya dari paparazzi tukang fitnah yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Kalau ia mengaku tidak tahu-menahu soal Fuma yang sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan menatap nanar jendela kamar Kento sambil menggigit bibir, maka ia adalah pembohong besar. 

Kento tahu, namun ia selalu bersikap pura-pura; merasa cukup dengan melontarkan perkataan berindikasi mengusir yang implisit. Tapi, setiap tiga puluh menit sekali, ia selalu beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan mengintip sebentar untuk melihat Fuma. 

Kento merasa kisah mereka tidaklah lebih bagus dari cerita opera sabun picisan bertema kisah cinta remaja—apa istilahnya, cinta monyet?—yang sering ditonton ibunya. Ingin mengakhiri, tapi untuk kasus ini, harga diri Kento masih memegang peringkat pertama dalam skala prioritas pribadi dalam benaknya. 

Halo, dikatakan _fake_ , palsu—siapa yang suka?

Oke, ia masih bisa terima apabila Fuma memiliki alasan logis untuk mengatainya.

Tapi apa?

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah ia bertemu dengan sesama aktor yang menjadi rekannya untuk pemotretan berkaitan dengan dramanya yang paling terakhir, tiba-tiba Fuma mendekatinya dengan wajah tidak bersahabat (baiklah, kapan wajah kekasihnya itu bisa dibilang bersahabat? Tapi di depan Kento, biasanya dia lebih manis, _biasanya_ ) dan meneriakinya tentang hal-hal berkaitan dengan kepalsuan. Terlebih, memangilnya Nakajima. 

Untuk hal ini, Kento tidak mau mengalah. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa ia lebih tua dari Fuma. Kento juga punya perasaan, sudah cukup dongkol ia melihat adegan ciuman Fuma yang terlampau tidak jarang di drama-drama yang dibintangi Fuma, kemudian setelah lama tidak bertemu langsung diteriaki seperti itu? 

Terserahlah, apabila Fuma stres, ia tidak punya hak untuk melampiaskannya pada Kento. Ingin sekali Kento balas berteriak waktu itu, tapi ia terlalu lelah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap Fuma datar, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. 

Ia sadar, Fuma diam-diam tersentak dan mendecak pelan begitu sadar akan ketololannya terhadap Kento. 

Dan ia juga bukan orang bodoh apabila ia tidak sadar Fuma lebih sering melamun dan membiarkan Sou bebas dari _bully_ annya beberapa hari belakangan. 

Sou, Shori, dan Maripun sudah seperti sekuriti yang laporan terhadap bos. Bergantian selalu mengadukan tingkah Fuma kepada Kento setiap kali mereka istirahat. 

Fuma. Kikuchi Fuma. 

Nama itu terus memenuhi benaknya belakangan ini; perasaannya campur aduk. 

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kento mengintip. 

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Fuma menyadari keberadaan Kento. 

Helaan napas terdengar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara gerbang yang dibuka memecah keheningan malam sekaligus menimbulkan rasa canggung di antara mereka.

"Masuklah." 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, harga diri Kento kalah setelah beberapa hari merajalela. 

* * *

  
Bukan kali pertama bagi Fuma untuk memasuki kamar Kento. 

Rumah Kento, terutama kamarnya adalah salah satu akses termudah yang ia dapatkan dengan alibi _rekan-kerja-seperjuangan-sama-sama-sibuk-kuliah_ (walau aslinya tentu saja, pacaran) selain rumahnya sendiri. 

Namun, ia merasa kaku. 

Kento sedang berada di dapur, dan Fuma masih berdiri canggung di tengah kamar Kento,menggerutu pelan bahwa seharusnya ia mengikuti instingnya untuk pulang beberapa menit sebelum ia melihat wajah Kento menyembul dari balik korden. 

"Untukmu." 

Kento menyentuhkan cangkir teh hangat ke lengannya. Fuma berjengit sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia dan Kento hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti. 

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Santai saja, Kikuchi."

Fuma menggigit bibir. Kilas balik ketika ia membentak Kento dan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok.

"Duduklah. Aneh rasanya jika tamu berdiri, di tengah ruangan pula." 

Fuma mengangguk pelan, dan dengan hati-hati sekali, menarik kursi belajar Kento, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kento yang sedang bersila di atas kasur. 

"Jadi, kamu kenapa diam di depan rumahku malam-malam begini?"

To the point, artinya Kento sedang tidak ingin diganggu. 

Fuma menatap gelisah. Ingin rasanya meminta maaf—tapi, maaf saja. Sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan alasan kenapa harus ia yang minta maaf duluan. Oke, _mungkin_ ini memang salahnya.

Tapi, apa? Maksudnya, salah Fuma, apa? Salahkah dia tanpa sengaja membentak Kento karena Kento meladeni aktor partnernya itu terlalu ramah sehingga terkesan memuakkan di mata Fuma?   
(Kemudian Fuma terdiam, mengingat Shori sempat menertawakannya ketika memergokinya bermonolog soal Kento dan sesuatu berbau kecemburuan implisit.) 

Oke, dia salah, _sedikit_. Tapi, tetap, semuanya kembali ke Kento.   
"Kikuchi—"  
"Nakajima Ken—"

"Aku minta maaf." 

Fuma mengerjap. 

Sepertinya baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia menyadari salahnya, sekarang tengah masuk fase penolakan sebelum masuk fase waras dan minta maaf baik-baik.

Lalu, kenapa Kento yang....? 

"Naka-"

"Jangan panggil aku Nakajima, Fuma."

Suara Kento setengah memelas, Fuma menatap pemuda yang lebih tua setahun ini dengan tatapan terkejut. 

"Kento?"

"Aku  kayaknya tahu, kenapa kamu mengatakan aku penuh kepalsuan." 

Dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Fuma merasa ingin mengubur diri saat itu juga. 

Pemuda di depannya ini, selalu sukses membuatnya merasa uring-uringan. 

Kento masih berbicara, tidak menyinggung Shori dan monolognya, namun hal mengenai kedekatannya dengan rekan aktornya tidaklah luput. Tambahan, ia  malah tertawa garing, menyebutkan sesuatu berkaitan dengan kebaperan pribadi Kento yang tidak suka dipanggil "Nakajima" oleh Fuma ikut andil dalam aksi mogok-baikan Kento beberapa hari silam. 

"Jadi, ya, aku—"

"Kento."

"Ya?"

"Maaf," cicit Fuma. 

Kento menaikkan sebelah alis, "Untuk?" 

"Membuatmu jadi seseorang yang selalu minta maaf duluan." 

Kento tertegun, kemudian tersenyum. 

"Kalau aku menunggumu minta maaf, kita berdua bisa gila duluan karena dimakan jaman."

Ia tertawa renyah, Fuma tersenyum pahit, menyadari dirinya sedang disindir secara halus oleh Kento.

"Fuma," panggil Kento.

Fuma menoleh, Kento menggeser posisinya sembari menepuk sisi kosong dari kasurnya. "Mau menginap?" 

"Kita besok kuliah."

"Besok Minggu."

Ah. 

Senyum terpatri di wajah Fuma. "Maksa nih?"

"Menurutmu?" 

Fuma mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kento. 

"Kamu akan menyesal." 

"Terserah mau bilang apa. Omong-omong, orang tuaku lagi tugas ke luar daerah."

* * *

  
  
_Kento memang orang yang selalu minta maaf duluan, dan ia selalu berhasil membuat Fuma meminta maaf di akhir dengan tambahan sesuatu yang manis._


End file.
